


Дэвид Боуи

by Red_Sally



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Labyrinth-1986, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лежат на диване и смотрят кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дэвид Боуи

**Author's Note:**

> Очень старый текст.

У него всегда есть что рассказать мне, если он нагрянул вдруг на ночь глядя или утром, ни свет ни заря. Понятия не имею, как он умудряется застать меня дома. Возможно, секрет в том, что он приходит так же редко, как я приезжаю к себе.  
Каждый раз все начинается с очередной истории. Он сидит поджав ноги, Оле Лукойе и Шахерезада в одном флаконе, курит, смотрит в потолок, на меня, на гитару у стены, в окно, за которым может происходить все что угодно или вообще ничего, и рассказывает о парне, который давным-давно впервые дал ему попробовать дряни, после чего я понимаю, что "Реквием" был просто игрой в песочек, несмотря на то, что я кучу времени потратил на создание образа наркомана. Образ и наркоман это... ну, все ведь очевидно. Или о старике, которого он встретил в Индии, и если бы я не знал, что врать он умеет очень плохо, я бы никогда не поверил в этот бред. Или еще о чем-нибудь, лишь бы я слушал и слушал, пока он выговорится, чтобы мы могли, наконец, бухнуть и завалиться в постель. Возможно, он специально испытывает мое терпение, ждет, чтобы я сам его заткнул, но на кой мне давать слабину? Пусть треплется, сколько угодно. Я не люблю только одну байку, и называется она "Как круто мы спелись с Дэвидом Боуи".  
Placebo начались раньше, чем мы, раньше, чем "Тридцать секунд". К тому времени, как я понял, что мне мало бренчать в свободное от съемок время, и предложил Шеннону играть всерьез, у них уже был контракт и полтора сингла, а потом они случайно оказались сперва на разогреве у Боуи, а после и на вечеринке в честь дня его рождения. Черт подери, а. Вот везучий сукин сын. Брайан - гиперактивный засранец из той породы, из которой выходят гении и злодеи, когда сами разберутся, чего в них больше. Другое дело, что ему нравится путаться самому и путать меня. Мне тоже это нравится, чего не скажешь о его бахвальстве.  
Дэвид Боуи - это как раз то, чего хочу я. Всегда хотел. Кровь из носа. Но почему-то это мое желание вечно что-то обламывает, хотя Дэвид пока жив, а значит, надежда затащить его в студию или сделать акустический концерт все-таки есть. Это было бы безумно круто. Мы такие с гитарами, я у микрофона, - и Дэвид Боуи. Тоже у микрофона и с гитарой. Что-нибудь старое, что все знают. Или наоборот. Если будет студия, можно сделать кавер, откопав какой-нибудь редкий и бесценный нафталин из богатой коллекции старого рока... И чтоб потом на обложке был черно-белый снимок, где мы с ним стоим рядом курим, задрав головы кверху и выпуская дым под потолок. Пока же он все время где-то близко, но вне досягаемости. На слуху, но не на виду. Дженни Коннелли вообще с ним снималась до того как попасть со мной в "Реквием", и это вызывает во мне непривычное ощущение: ты, Джаред Лето, тот еще лузер.  
\- Какой жизнерадостный малыш, - говорит Дэвид Боуи из телевизора. - Пожалуй, назову его Джаред.  
Ни один из нас не смотрит телевизор, но должно же в доме что-то шуметь. Не люблю тишину, и Брайан тоже не любит. Правда, он и темноту не любит, но мне наплевать на это. Он так редко бывает здесь, что как-нибудь потерпит. Я же терплю его правильный английский, его сладкую помаду и отвратные сигареты, его смех и его бесконечные байки.  
А он мне с этакой ленцой в голосе вещает, что они играли на одной сцене, когда я переводил дух после "Лоскутного одеяла" и не думал даже о завтраке, не то что о музыке. А когда у меня была "Тонкая красная линия", они записывали "Without you I'm nothing", и Дэвиду нравилось, "чувак, он такой, тако-ой, мы курили и фоткались прямо в студии и он нес такую чушь, он обалденный старикан, он всегда круче всех...". А то я не знаю.  
Сколько времени прошло, а черно-белые фотки, где они вдвоем дымят с одинаково поднятыми блаженными мордами, до сих пор гуляют по сети.  
\- У тебя еще осталось?  
Я оглядываю комнату.  
\- Нет. Ни хрена не осталось, да и хватит с тебя.  
Он приподнимает голову и смотрит на меня пьяными глазами. Расширенные зрачки, вокруг которых едва угадывается голубая радужка. Ему хорошо.  
Дэвид Боуи поет "As The World Falls Down", вальсирует с совсем молоденькой и хорошенькой, как кукла, Дженни, делает зверское лицо и смотрит с экрана на нас, валяющихся в обнимку на диване в облаке сигаретного дыма, поднимающегося из пепельницы.  
\- Дэ-эвид Боуи, - тянет Брайан и утыкается лицом мне в шею. - Дэ-эвид Бо-о-оуи-и-и... получится, если нас соединить вместе.  
Он хихикает, а я думаю, до чего же все-таки у него фетишистски красивый рот.  
\- Нас с тобой?  
\- Конечно. Мы такие чудные девочки...  
\- Чудным девочкам на двоих в обед сто лет, - спорю я, хотя смеяться мне хочется куда сильнее, чем спорить. - И они обе мужики.  
\- Я девочка, - хохочет он, протестуя. - И ты тоже, не отпирайся. И Дэвид... он тоже девочка! Ну посмотри на него!  
Накрашенный ноготок тычет в сторону телевизора. На экране крупным планом лицо молодого Дэвида, грим, обильный, но чертовски уместный, и дикая прическа короля гоблинов. Тонкая рубашка с кружевными манжетами и изящная трость в костлявой узкой ладони, обтянутой черной перчаткой. Это зрелище не оставляет никаких сомнений в правоте Брайана, и плевать, что "Лабиринт" вышел двадцать пять лет назад, и девочка Дэвид все это время жил на полную катушку, пока не стал таким как сейчас, флегматичным, старым и тощим, но неописуемо крутым. Попытался работать в группе, записал километры саундтреков, попал в Зал Славы рок-н-ролла, а потом послал мир на три буквы и залег на дно, пообещав, что если и вернется, то взрыв мозга гарантирован. Красиво. Пожалуй, нечто в таком же духе ждет всех нас.  
\- Но в чем-то ты прав, - продолжает Брайан задумчиво. - Он стоит любых двух мужиков, это да. Хотя лет ему поменьше.  
\- Значит, чтобы он получился, нас надо соединить вместе и убрать все лишнее, - говорю я тихо.  
Он на несколько секунд фокусирует взгляд на мне, возится рядом, и снова расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Ты пошляк, вот что, - замечает он. - Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
Еще бы он тебе не нравился, думаю я. Мы переворачиваемся на диване, едва не падаем пару раз, он больше мешает, чем помогает, длинные ноги, длинные руки, длинная шея, спутанные волосы у меня под рукой, беспокойные пальцы на моем лице, на горловине футболки, быстрые выдохи, смех, прекрати брыкаться, иначе мы точно грохнемся...  
\- Просто позволь управлять тобой, и у тебя будет все, что пожелаешь, - звучит голос Дэвида Боуи в моих ушах. - Бойся меня, люби меня, делай, что я скажу - и я стану твоим рабом.  
Брайан замирает подо мной, на секунду я начинаю сомневаться, так ли он пьян, как выглядит. В почти полной темноте его глаза кажутся черными, с едва уловимым синим оттенком, и смотрит он так, что уже никакого секса не надо, просто смотрел бы и все...  
Он нащупывает на спинке дивана пульт и выключает телевизор, за что мне немедленно хочется его поцеловать.  
\- Моя воля не слабее твоей, - шепчет Брайан, - и мое царство так же велико...  
Затыкаю ему рот. Его царство закончится немедленно, потому что я так сказал. Диван в моей гостиной - это отличное место, как нельзя более подходящее, чтобы придавить к нему Брайана Молко, сцепить запястья, заведя руки ему за голову, сковать движения, пока он вяло сопротивляется, извивается всем своим костлявым телом, отфыркиваясь, когда прядь отросших волос падает ему на нос. Эта возня никогда не наскучит, она только распаляет, и к тому времени, как он расслабляется и сладко выдыхает мне в лицо, мне уже все равно, что и сколько он будет мне рассказывать, когда ввалится в мой дом снова. Главное, что ночь еще не кончилась.  
Он улыбается, закрыв глаза, и заводит руки дальше, подставляя мне шею и плечи. И когда я прижимаюсь губами к этой шее, тихо констатирует:  
\- У тебя нет власти надо мной.


End file.
